<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【帝青】爱情万岁 by Mayuzumiko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800002">【帝青】爱情万岁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko'>Mayuzumiko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, M/M, Top！Ryuugamine Mikado</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>♢龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶</p><p>♢剧情向车 左右固定 黄的对象却不止一个（看到底下那个帝水仙tag了吗.jpg）</p><p>♢高亮避雷：年龄操作/自由心证419/水仙情结/什么下品都有就是没有爱情</p><p>♢字数6000</p><p>♢致敬台湾同名电影与歌曲</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【帝青】爱情万岁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『我感到巨大的饥饿，虽然无聊满满的撑涨我的灵魂。』</p><p>一切起始于一个阴郁的下午。<br/>
他守在桌边，直愣愣地坐着，时间从他有一搭没一搭敲着桌面的指节缝隙里漏过。仲春时节的潮闷毫无征兆地席卷而来，空气好似能沥出汁，衣衫竟沁湿了一片，分不清是氤氲的水汽还是脊背的薄汗。他敞开衣领，热气还是源源不断地腾起来，正当他再也坐不住时，老旧的公寓门响了。<br/>
叩叩。叩叩。<br/>
他借此机会起身，门板颤颤巍巍地吱呀着，仿佛就在散架的边缘，悠悠地转开，露出一张雪白的娃娃脸。<br/>
“你好，我是新搬来的，我叫黑沼青叶。”<br/>
那人很规矩地垂下头脸行礼道，语气却很明快，一派少年人的烂漫。他刚低低地应声，不及回答，那人就将头扬起来，一双明眸黏着他，一瞬的春光翕然流转。<br/>
“您是龙之峰前辈吧？”<br/>
他笑起来时，让他想起清濯却醺人的威士忌，一晃一晃地兑着冰的崭亮，都盛在剔透的小脚酒杯里，俯瞰下去正是他的眼底。但他却对这味笑影生分得很，不知道他口中为何会吐出自己的姓氏。<br/>
“我们是第一次说话啦，”看他不明就里地出神，他摆手为他解惑，“前辈是来良大学的毕业生吧？我比前辈小一届，刚刚出来工作。”<br/>
他确实透露着一股初入社会的学生气，充满敬意的模样更像是无条件憧憬着年长者的十六岁高中生：“我旁听成田教授的课程时就眼熟了前辈，没想到现在还能做前辈的邻居。”<br/>
他为这份纯真打动，隐隐有些自惭形秽，攥紧手臂尽量周正地作出一个前辈的表率：“我也很高兴认识大学的后辈，有什么需要尽管来找我。”<br/>
“太好了。”青叶满面灿然，又突然惊转过来道，“差点忘记了，这是见面礼，还望前辈不要嫌弃！”<br/>
他递上一直捏在手里的纸袋，蜡黄的牛皮纸为此有了淡淡的皱痕，观之有如其人的清爽和朴素。<br/>
关上门后，他在玄关径直坐了下来，撕开了包装袋，将内容物取出抖开，不由得愕然：<br/>
“蓝色的、领巾？”<br/>
暝色渐合，春雷响动，风声呼啸，草木披靡，一时间搅得翻天覆地。四壁摇撼，嘈杂交错，窗玻璃摇摇欲坠地震着。<br/>
当晚便下起了瓢泼大雨，他关了灯斜卧在逼仄的床铺上，白惨惨的闪电时不时照着他的面庞。雷声大作，反而衬得屋内一片死寂。他掩住自己的呼吸，默默地想着，隔壁的后辈在做什么呢？脑中便自然而然地浮现出那人从纸箱里一件件取出物品的情形，生气盎然的脸如同在春雨里焕发的暖翠，使内心枯槁的他欣羡不已。<br/>
咚。<br/>
一声钝响从后辈所在房间一侧的墙壁传来，与雷声相比不足为道，但也令他心惊。他第一次发觉这层墙壁薄得纸糊一样。<br/>
他以为是后辈不小心跌倒撞到墙上，毕竟他看起来还有些冒失。但他听见他模模糊糊的低语，接着便是令他难以置若罔闻的声响。<br/>
起初，是细碎的呻吟，慢慢的，染上了情色，变得大胆而放纵，被墙壁滤过，模糊而暧昧，融在雷雨交加的夜里，像潮水般漫过，一浪又一浪，堪堪触到他的脚掌便落下去，不断地搔动着他的心。白天那个平淡又温顺的声音步步支离破碎，分割成靡曼的碎片，一股脑揉进耳朵里。他觉得不该听到似的抱起头，却又沉沦于背德的刺激。他蜷起身子后就动弹不得，隔壁的闹剧却完全不见停，绵延的喘息与雨势连缀成片，攘攘飒飒，简直无休无止。他有一两秒想象着今天初识的后辈任人鱼肉的表情，随后恼恨于自己的荒唐和无礼。对方对他复杂的心境一无所知，只是沉浸于此刻的贪欢，沙哑的嗓音像砂纸打磨的硬糖，上翘的语尾则是一片晶碎，点点滴滴都拖着甜腻悠长的余韵。被封住双唇时的呜咽如同绕指的软纱，陡然曲折的浪叫又裂帛一般激越。他不知何时着了魔，连隆隆的惊雷也听而不闻，只觉得头脑昏沉，心却跳得厉害。情欲像是一条蛇迤逦而出，从墙壁的阴影中游过来，缠住他的足弓一路蜿蜒而上，在下腹抬头吐信，他伸手捏住它的七寸，就着那人起伏的哀鸣紧紧慢慢地抚慰起它。<br/>
他厌恶卑劣的自己，也厌恶无辜的那人，他们不清不楚地绑在一起，成了同谋，他将他拉向几乎要溺毙他的海里，他怎可不知情呢？<br/>
他怎可以不知情呢。</p><p>『相恋不能再倾国倾城，倾倒你心里越来越冷坚固的灵魂。』</p><p>他不知道为什么要站到黑沼青叶的房间前。醒来后，他感到仍在梦中彷徨无路，漫无目的地游荡着，现在才恍然发觉自己想见他。<br/>
逡巡片刻，他还是敲响了屋门，发出的声音与昨天自家被叩响时的别无二致。<br/>
“怎么了，”门被猛地拉开，青叶有气无力地耷拉着脑袋，左手还揉着惺忪的睡眼，头也不抬，漫不经心地问道，“有东西忘了吗？”<br/>
“呃……”他想起来了，他是来兴师问罪的。他要将昨晚的尴尬与痛苦加倍奉还，要以尖利的言语报复这个人。<br/>
“咦，是帝人前辈啊，”他循声抬眸，小小吃了一惊，旋即天真地笑着坦言道，“抱歉，其实我还没起床。”<br/>
确实，他睡得凌乱的头发朝四面八方呲起，修长的腿部完全裸露着，上身只穿一件皱皱巴巴的衬衫，像是随手套上的，领口也大开着歪向一边。他肩上的红痕如此怵目，以至于他在偶然瞥到时骇得失语。<br/>
“前辈？”他见他怔在原地，歪着头叫他，肩上的印记也因此在视野里晃了晃，像一只扑闪双翅的蝴蝶，艳绝群伦，落下的鳞粉却会引发灼痛。<br/>
“到底怎么了？”他不明所以地拢了拢鬓发，努力地睁大眼望着他。他种种不谙世事的天然习性，都无法与昨晚墙边的淫靡联系起来，如果没有他肩上的红印的话。<br/>
他似乎也察觉到他死死盯着他的脖根看，斜睃之下唔了一声，将领口拉正扣好，微微颦蹙。帝人提心吊胆地等他说些什么，或是干脆露出无地自容的表情，能让自己好受一点。孰料青叶就这样皱着眉头笑起来，柔和地缓声道：“你想进来坐坐吗？”<br/>
这是什么意思？<br/>
龙之峰帝人问着自己。青叶不但没有任何表露惭愧的迹象，还无邪地邀请起他。也许帝人应以前辈的身份奚落他，可是他又能抱怨什么呢？是不该在夜晚扰民，还是不该在白天用无辜的眼神望着自己？<br/>
懊丧瞬间填满了他的大脑，因为他知道自己对昨晚的事难以启齿，青叶却像是会不以为意地谈起的样子。<br/>
“不，不用了……”最终，他狼狈地向后一步，从此节节败退，“我就是想说，我家正好有多的蔬菜，不知道你需不需要？”<br/>
青叶愣了愣，笑容逾深，颔首感激道：“需要需要，前辈真可靠，谢谢你！”<br/>
面对在暖煦的风中噙笑的青叶，他输得一败涂地地回到家中，只是来回走动了两趟，就筋疲力尽地倚着茶几伏了下来。莫名的不甘徘徊在脑海，挥之不去。他重又坐起来，拉过装得满满当当的纸箱，从中随意翻拣出一部DVD，塞进放映机里，又冲了一杯速溶咖啡，想以此打发周末的时光。<br/>
他心不在焉，甚至没有去留意电影的名字，看完后，他才拾起丢在一旁的塑封盒，上面用规整的艺术体竖写着标题：<br/>
爱情万岁。<br/>
这是一部没什么波澜的文艺片，镜头围绕着三个人压抑的生活和无趣的发泄徐徐变换，惜字如金的台词也很寡淡，食之无味。直到临近结尾，有两人在床上翻云覆雨，而不知慌乱之中躲进床下的第三人正旁听着这场交媾，因此暗自情动时，他笑了出来。<br/>
是在笑剧中人，还是在笑自己呢。<br/>
他关了电视，又觉得心里空落落的，一些情节盘旋在脑中，似乎正点明了他隐而不发的心绪。他忽然想看看自己此时的脸，于是将斜靠在玄关附近墙上的镜子搬了进来。他坐到床上去，端详着镜中人。<br/>
这张脸同样年轻，眉眼清隽，鼻梁秀挺，轮廓朗润分明，容姿算是端正，却不大出挑，若是身处茫茫人海，恐怕会泯然其中，但细细观之，也尔雅温文，别有风致。<br/>
鼻尖蹭到了冰凉的镜面，他才意犹未尽地移开视线。是青叶用纯粹崇敬的目光看他，让他害怕自己得意忘形吗？可是，他心里并未敲响自省的警钟，油然而生的却是攀比。与青叶相较，自己的相貌是否平平无奇呢？那张娃娃脸的确乍看惹人怜爱，但也别无他物。那么，是他更会扬长避短吗？<br/>
他粗浅地回味着昨夜发生在隔壁的性事，解开裤链，抚摸着微微胀起的部位，深深地呼了一口气，一遍遍描摹着白天所见到的青叶，那怎么看都只是一个普通的后辈，却徒劳无功——他越是强迫自己忘记，就越忍不住想，如果现在他正吻着某个人，光洁的小腿交叠在对方身上，垂顺的额发贴在对方耳际，原本就不整的衬衫滑落下来，露出毫无防备的肩头，那会是什么模样。他又重新怨恨起自己，不懂为什么会对此有着反应，只是自暴自弃地遵循着本能，好快从这份怏怏不乐中解脱。然而，不好的事同样多磨，他的欲望硬挺起来，可是高潮就像被水坝截住般迟迟无法到来，欲罢不能，他根本不清楚后辈会怎样做爱，也就无从得知如何正确地挑起自己的兴趣。但昨晚光听声音都很顺畅，于是他回忆着隔壁传来的呻吟，发出声音。<br/>
他听见气若游丝的轻喘，尾音带着战战兢兢的忐忑，这太陌生了，他蓦地睁圆了眼睛，确信这声音不是来自他人而是自己。同时，他看到了镜子里原本清秀的面庞因为难以宣泄的情欲而染上了阵阵潮红，瞪大的眸中星芒攒动，唇吻微启，他又呜咽了一声，镜中人也半阖双目，情难自禁。望着镜面，他一度萎靡的精神竟又兴奋起来，一边加速撸动，一边顺势呻吟，看着镜中人情迷了眼，他渐入佳境，半身充血胀立，口中也止不住地喘息。他殷勤地讨好着自己，很快就感到脊背一松，绷紧的欲念便悉数泄了出来。<br/>
这也太荒谬了，可他却深深地为镜中的自己着迷。作为释放爱欲的对象，他毋庸置疑的完美。他摸索到镜子前，镜中的人影也摇摇曳曳地贴近他的脸，与他眉心相抵，亲密无间，他的体温暖化了镜面，仿佛春日消融了冻结的冰湖。<br/>
他闭上双眼，沉湎于这场自欺里，烙下一吻。</p><p>『我是如此的清醒，不打算离去也不打算真的爱你。』</p><p>他比想象中的更喜欢这部片子，正如他欣悦于在镜中窥视到一个陌生却真实的自己。然而，这让他几乎发了疯，以往他只是感到无聊，现在他却怀疑自己根本不正常。他把镜子面朝墙放倒，不再自慰，所幸隔壁也没有继续传来令他心神不宁的动静。他捱过这段病态时光的努力，却由于青叶的再度登门轻而易举地付诸东流。<br/>
青叶总是无辜的，他是帝人虚妄的情事的始作俑者，却始终置身事外，永远不会以有罪之人的姿态出现。这次他的手中提着一大袋深青浅碧的蔬菜，朝他笑得热忱：“前辈，这是我老家送来的蔬菜，我想分你一点。”<br/>
“这太不好意思了……”他温温吞吞地推脱起来。青叶则无所顾忌地凑上来道：“没关系啦，拜托你收下吧，我想报答你的恩情。”<br/>
“说什么恩情，太夸张了。”他的过意不去内里涂有一层心虚，毕竟那只是他临阵脱逃的借口罢了，但最后他还是接过了青叶执著地举得前胸高的袋子，“谢谢你。”<br/>
他露出一个平易近人的微笑，掩饰起内心的不安，希望能蒙混过去。但他与青叶对视时，发现对方正直勾勾地盯着自己，张了张嘴，最终只是欲言又止，眼中流露出了受伤的神色，这一度让帝人张皇失措，自尊使他害怕看到后辈失望的表情，尽管他根本摸不着青叶难过的理由。<br/>
“那我走了。”帝人还在绞尽脑汁，青叶却像是反应过来，换上了一副开朗的口吻，孩子气地向他挥挥手。<br/>
“等一下。”<br/>
他不及思量，孤注一掷地抢道，青叶吓得缩了手，茫然地看向他。<br/>
“我请你吃午饭吧？”<br/>
闻言，那人似乎大喜过望，点头如捣蒜：“当然好啊，谢谢前辈！”<br/>
好像小狗……帝人看着那双蕴藉着晶亮光芒的眼睛，兀自感叹。<br/>
他用青叶送的蔬菜简单做了些料理，和青叶挨着坐下，随意地聊起了天。他的后辈既体贴又懂得讨喜，目光和语气之中都满是对他的尊敬，总是恰如其分地回应他却不至喧宾夺主，让帝人乐得轻松，二人言谈甚欢。他打听青叶的工作和生活近况，回忆大学时代的趣事，用具体而鲜活的细节去洗刷先前朦胧而扭曲的印象，重新勾勒出平凡又可爱的血肉。不知不觉中，碗盘已经见底，帝人依依不舍地结束了话题，收拾好碗筷起身道：“我去洗碗。”<br/>
他故意没看对方，也遑论青叶的去留。他的心中一直回荡着相互攻讦的两种声音，方才，青叶只是倾慕着前辈的新邻居的念头占了上风，而一旦双方都缄默下去，他的体内就会泛起一股危险的紧张感，与其说他在害怕什么，不如说他竭力否认着自己在期待什么。他一想到青叶那双灼灼的眼眸也许正盯着自己，双手就不听使唤，只是在水槽里放满了水，就关上了龙头折返客厅。<br/>
青叶也许是真的贴心入微，当帝人回过身来悻悻地憨笑，一句“待会儿再洗吧”还未出口，他就已经站了起来，移步到他的跟前扬起脸。帝人此时才发现自己很难正视他，尤其是他略略敛眉，眸色也随之深沉时，他强烈的预感仿佛将要应验——<br/>
青叶长久地凝视着他，笑意从眼底飞出来。帝人能看到他肩上的赤色蝴蝶，尽管正被衣物遮蔽着，也只消轻轻扇动翅膀就足以刮起风暴。他轻轻嗫嚅着“前辈”，抬颏越过他形同虚设的防备，吻了他的唇。<br/>
正因为是浅尝辄止，才显出他陷阱的高明。青叶俨然一个惯于撒娇耍赖的小孩子，眼中泛着潋滟的水光，却偏当一切都是无心的。他触碰到他的瞬间就像一滴水落下，漾起的涟漪都化为柔韧的丝线，一圈又一圈地束缚起他，明明青叶再没什么表示，他竟感到无路可退。但是，他本没想过要逃，他前所未有地清醒，他知道他希望这一刻的事情发生，才会在一开始挽留青叶。<br/>
他不明白，他对自己和青叶都有太多困惑了，肉体的空虚与精神的麻木纠缠不休，想回溯源头却遍寻不得。青叶如何这么笃定地做出选择，又为什么会选择自己？<br/>
他抱紧了青叶，青叶就加倍用力地搂住他的脖颈。青叶为什么对自己会回应他深信不疑，还是他根本不惧他的拒绝？他后怕起来，与他天差地别的青叶根本深不可测，他甚至横生了他会趁势将毒药喂进自己嘴里的悁想。青叶只是点吻他而已，这事实本身就像毒药一样，在他的四肢百骸蔓延，麻痹了他的神经，扼杀了他的理性。他不想再问为什么，只想将内心的空洞填满，从不知餍足的悒闷里解脱。<br/>
帝人骤然俯身深深地回吻过去，让青叶有些心余力绌，摇晃着退后半步，他索性把青叶拉到地上，促膝分开了他的两股，青叶的双腿立时像欲理还乱的水草勾住他的后背，好让上身与他相依相偎。他们彼此的舌尖几乎没有分开过，如鱼得水般契合，在对方口中如胶似漆地尽情嬉戏，激起泠泠清响。帝人没有按部就班的耐心，青叶则一开始就由他予取予求。于是两人保持这个大开大合的姿势歪歪斜斜地倒下去，迅速褪下了衣物乱糟糟地丢在一旁。现在帝人卸下了身为前辈的矜持，一口啃在青叶的肩上，他不清楚上一个留下牙印的人是谁，莫名燃烧的占有欲令他只想用自己的痕迹重新标记他。青叶吃痛地嘤咛着，帝人不是第一次听到了，这回青叶不再与他有一墙之隔，而是就在他身下，为他的一举一动所颤栗，这感觉太好了，从没有人告诉过他会这样好，他一开始就该这么做了。青叶就如同熟透的果实，每一寸肌肤都软得像能掐出水，每一次颤动都谄媚地依附于他的采撷。他掰开他的臀瓣，将已然充血的性器狠狠地挺入甬道，咬着他的肩颈深入浅出地抽插。青叶被他攥着手牢牢地钉住，耳鬓厮磨间，忍不住为他粗暴的动作顶得抽噎起来。他实在太懂得投其所好，连盈盈的泪水都令他越发兴奋。他一定比上一个人更全方位地占据了他，为此而生的成就感，再卑劣不过了。他们的相逢恨晚是一本不入流的三级片，他却甘之如饴。说到电影，爱情万岁里都演了什么来着，几个片段零零落落地闪回，他自然无暇拼凑它们，只是一边谛听着青叶的呜咽一边草草略过，直到心锥刺般痛了一下。他忽然中断了这场游戏，快感仍蓄势待发，他却抬起腰，喘着粗气开口道：“青叶，你为什么做这种事？”<br/>
青叶得以短暂地休憩，却觉得帝人的问题太过无稽之谈而噗嗤一笑，用手背抹了抹哭得通红的眼睛道：“现在才问吗？”<br/>
帝人不作声，青叶勾起唇，继续说下去：“只是因为喜欢罢了。”<br/>
他没说喜欢帝人还是喜欢帝人现在做的事，而帝人却很确信这并非他被折腾到口齿不清，相反的，青叶比帝人还清醒得多，他的眼神尽管迷离，依然炯炯有光，他刻意地谑笑着，像是在挑衅无法直言不讳的帝人。<br/>
帝人想起了那个躲在床板下的第三个人，他曾站在层层叠叠的纳骨塔不远处，清圣的佛音飘摇，盖不过营业员绘声绘色的推销：“‘爱不爱我，爱多少啊？你要爱多久啊？’那当然是永远啊，是不是一辈子啊。如果能放在一起，那当然是一辈子的。”说着揭开了黑檀盖，露出宽敞的内里。<br/>
“青叶，你爱我吗？”<br/>
“你想要的话，我就爱你。”<br/>
是这样，爱情万岁呀。<br/>
这世间为爱痴迷的人太多，却不知道死亡才能让两个人永远在一起。<br/>
他甫松开青叶的双手，又缓缓扼住了他的脖子，动脉在他掌心跳动，触感柔软、温暖又脆弱，生命是难以承受之轻，仿佛不费吹灰之力就能折断。<br/>
自己在做什么？在创造永恒的爱情。<br/>
他泫然欲泣地一点点加重了力道，悲壮的仪式里没有杀意，只有对爱的渴望。对不起，我实在太需要这样东西，能将我带出如同轮回般重复的日常。他伤心欲死却吐不出一个字，只是无言地道着歉，眼泪在青叶脸上溅开，徐徐滑入本就湿润的额发里。即便面色变得难看，青叶也没有反抗，在纤细的啼哭中逐渐窒息，包覆着柱身的内壁也随之收紧，无与伦比的快感横冲直撞，从脊髓贯通到大脑，他不再忍耐，一股白浊喷薄而出，原本就呼吸困难的青叶随即大幅度颤抖起来，下意识地掐住了他的手腕。<br/>
爱情，是什么？<br/>
他触电般骤然收回了双手，死里逃生的青叶大口呼吸，胸部剧烈地起伏着，肩上的红痕一并翩旋，神色却镇定自若。<br/>
“青叶。”<br/>
帝人面无表情地呼唤他。<br/>
“什么事？”<br/>
青叶挤出一个温柔的回应。<br/>
“其实我没有上过成田教授的课。”<br/>
黑沼青叶没有再说话，他随着逐渐平复的呼吸，冷冷地、冷冷地笑了。他笑得逾陌生，眼中的光彩却逾盛。<br/>
“蓝色的领巾，是我的标志喔，前辈。”<br/>
他嫉妒他的直截了当，事到如今，青叶仍坦荡得可敬，不似他每走一步都顾虑重重；他内心真正的自己却完全不能原谅他的冒犯，从那个雨夜起就不能。<br/>
“你想怎么做？”<br/>
“我想和你谈谈，”青叶一字一顿，说得清清楚楚，“我的蓝色平方和你的Dollars合作的事情。”<br/>
有备而来的后辈露出觊觎猎物的凶光，尽管被按在地上，却游刃有余地打量着也非池中物的前辈。<br/>
真是一个伎俩熟稔的骗子。<br/>
他痛苦地笑了，仿佛这一切正是愉悦的开始。<br/>
“你知道我为什么松手吗？”<br/>
“因为我还有利用的价值？”<br/>
“因为不值得。”<br/>
你不值得，我也不值得。<br/>
心领神会的青叶同样笑起来，彼此的眼中都映出一个虚伪得一文不值的身影。他们看似冰释前嫌，实则从来心怀芥蒂。<br/>
风雨交加的那晚，龙之峰帝人拾起了一个海螺，半信半疑地将耳朵贴了上去，整片海洋便朝他奔涌而来。<br/>
何等广袤无垠的世界。<br/>
其中却唯独缺少爱情。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>